


Mommy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Statutory Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 12-year-old Marcus was put up for adoption when he was a baby. His adopted parents don't want him to have anything to do with his birth mother. But he's going to meet her anyway.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Mommy

Marcus waited nervously outside of the gas station, sitting on the steps outside the entrance. He sipped on his slushie as he kept looking over the different cars, trying to spot the van Melissa described. He kept his hoodie up, trying not to attract too much attention to himself.

Anxiety ran through his whole body. In all his 12 years, he never felt this feeling of exhilaration. He was finally going to meet his birth mother. His mom. The one who gave him life.

It took forever to track her down, even longer to set up a date to meet her. Marcus’s adopted parents always avoided the topic of his birth mother, and when they actually did talk about it, they just insulted her. So Marcus knew to keep this meeting, and possibly future meetings, secret.

He checked his phone for the time in between watching the cars enter and leave the gas station. He was only minutes, maybe even seconds away from meeting his mom.

After only a few more agonizingly long minutes, Marcus finally spotted the car Melissa said she would show up in. He stood up from his concrete seat in an instant. He can just barely see her silhouette through the bad lighting and darkened windows, but he could already tell she’s beautiful.

He felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate. When he checked it, it was a message from Melissa, confirming that it was indeed her that just pulled into the station. He approached the car, butterflies in stomach flapping faster with every second that passed. He took a deep breath before he finally opened the passenger side door to Melissa’s car.

When Marcus took his seat in the car and got a good look at his mother, his first thought was that she was breathtaking. He noticed he inherited her brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes (which were currently getting watery), traits he’d thought were boring and generic until this moment. As his eyes traveled down he noticed how soft her lips looked, and he wondered if those lips ever kissed him when he was a baby. He wished he could remember that far back so he could remember the feeling of his mother’s love.

He wanted to admire her some more but it seemed like Melissa was overcome with emotion. She reached over and pulled her son into a tight embrace. Marcus reveled in her warmth and tried to engrave this feeling into his brain. He never wanted to forget this moment.

When Melissa pulled away, the tears were falling out of both of their eyes. After wiping her tears away, she placed her hand on Marcus’s cheek and wiped his away as well. He leaned into his mother’s touch and placed a hand over hers.

Melissa gave a shaky laugh as she took in the sight in front of her.

“Wow, how you’ve grown. Such a handsome young boy.”

Marcus felt flushed and he instinctively hid his blush under his hoodie, but Melissa’s hand on top of his on the dashboard, the embarrassment slowly dwindled. He felt his mom’s eyes on him, and he felt his confidence suddenly grow.

“Did anyone see you? Was anyone suspicious?”

Marcus eased Melissa’s worries with a shake of the head.

“No, no. The people here don’t pay attention or care. And mom and dad have no idea I snuck out.”

“So you’re sure they don’t know about you meeting me?”

“They don’t even know we’ve been talking online.”

Melissa nodded her head, looking visibly less tense.

“Okay. Okay then. Then, let’s get going.”

Melissa pulled out of the gas station and started driving away. Where they were driving, Marcus didn’t really care. He was just happy to have his mommy back.

She ended up driving them to a small diner, getting burgers and fries, even splurging for some ice cream sundaes for dessert. While they ate, Melissa asked questions about his life, his friends, how he was doing in school. They chatted for hours about anything and everything, it was all Marcus dreamed it would be.

“Sorry, it’s closing time. I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave.”

Marcus didn’t even try to hide the disappointment on his face at the owner’s words. He didn’t know the next time he’d be able to sneak out to see Melissa, and he was looking forward to spending more time with her. He knew he had to get home soon, but he didn’t want the night to end.

Melissa saw the pouty expression on the young boy’s face. She didn’t one this night with her baby boy to end either.

The pair left the diner per the owner’s request, and Marcus rested his head on the car window as Melissa drove the way back to the gas station where the night started. The night went far too fast in his mind. He just stared at the trees as they drove by, pouty expression never leaving his face.

The pouty expression only disappeared as it was replaced with a confused one when Melissa pulled over. He looked over at his mother when she unbuckled her seatbelt, about to ask her what she was doing, but his words caught in his throat when she grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast.

“You don’t want this night to end, do you sweet pea?”

All Marcus could do was shake his head as his eyes were glued to his hand on her breast.

“I don’t want it to end either, baby boy. That’s why I want to make this a night to remember. Isn’t that what you want.”

Marcus looked up into Melissa’s eyes, seeing them filled with arousal. That look, plus the feeling of his mother’s firm breast under his palm, made Marcus’s dick get rock hard.

He quickly nodded his head, and that gave Melissa the go-ahead to lift her blouse off of her body. When she unhooked her bra, she maintained steady eye contact with her son.

“I remember breastfeeding you. You used to love mommy’s milk.”

Melissa kneaded her breasts as she stared Marcus down, who was breathing heavily at the sight in front of him. He’s never seen a woman’s tits before, only in his friend’s magazines. He felt his dick twitch in his jeans.

“You know I used to finger myself when I fed you, it felt so good. I used to get so wet when you sucked on my tits. Can you do it now for me?”

Marcus didn’t hesitate when he reached over and latched his lips on one of her nipples. Melissa let out a beautiful and sinful moan at the contact. She reached one hand over to hold Marcus’s head closer to her while her other hand still kneaded at her other tit.

“Feels as good as I remember. I loved it when you spent time with mommy. Playing with you was so fun. But those mean people took you away from me. But now you’re back.”

Marcus sucked harder on his mother’s nipple, feeling his jeans become tighter. He almost blew his load right there.

Melissa pulled her son’s head away and quickly reached over to unzip his jeans, eager for what lies beneath. She pulled his jeans and briefs down halfway, just enough to pull out his throbbing dick. She pumped it a few times before wrapping her lips around the head.

Marcus gripped his seat and let out lewd moans as his mother sucked him like a vacuum. Due too his young age and inexperience, he came quickly. Melissa swallowed his semen, enjoying every second as if it were her last meal.

When she removed her mouth with a pop, she quickly placed her lips to Marcus’s. He could taste himself as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was in a euphoric state as he continued to kiss his mom, his first kiss ever. He’s sharing pretty much every first with his mom right now. Melissa pumped Marcus’s cock, making sure it got hard again.

“Your cock was so cute and adorable as a baby. Now it’s a little bigger, and mommy can have some more fun with it.”

That was the line that made Marcus fully hard again. He was eager to let his mommy do whatever she wanted to his dick. Melissa stared down at the penis, hunger in her eyes as she pumped it faster.

“It’s gotten so big since last time I saw you. It looks even bigger than your daddy’s. And he was a big boy. I can’t wait to have you inside me, your cum shooting into my sweet pussy.”

Marcus almost came again, but he somehow controlled himself. Melissa crawled over to the passenger side of the car, straddling Marcus. It was that moment that Marcus realized that Melissa had no underwear on under her skirt.

“I’ve been so wet the whole night. Just being near my baby boy again brought back so many memories. I’ve missed my baby’s dick.” 

She lined herself up with his cock.

“I’ve missed it so much!” She said this as she slid onto her son’s penis.

Melissa and Marcus let out sinful moans as Melissa bounced herself up and down the penis. They rocked the car as they moved together. Neither bothered to try to silence their sounds of pure ecstasy.

“Fuck me, baby! Fuck me with that 12-year-old dick! Yes, yes, YES!”

Marcus thrust himself into his mother at a rapid pace, ready to cum inside his mommy’s tight, hot, pussy. He glanced down at where his dick and his mom’s pussy became one, and at that moment he knew that even though he was young, he’d never find a pussy this good ever in his life. He’d always be a slave to his mommy’s cunt.

“Oh, I’m coming! I’m coming baby!”

Marcus felt Melissa’s juices coat his 12-year-old penis and sloppily chased his own orgasm. He gripped his mommy’s hips as he thrust up one last time before screaming and releasing himself in her cunt.

“I love you mommy!”

He panted heavily as Melissa threaded her fingers through his hair and they both came down from their high.

“This will not be the last time we see each other. We’ll be able to do this again, baby boy.”

Melissa eventually drove Marcus back to the gas station, and he ended up making it back home before his parents even knew he was gone. But the fear of not seeing his birth mother again didn’t plague his mind.

He knew he’d see his mommy again soon.


End file.
